Family Matters
by Lsquared2
Summary: Sequel to Past Meets Present.
1. Chapter 1

~Soda~

A couple of nights before we returned home, one of the ranch hands, Keith, had been in a car accident near Lethbridge. His injuries weren't life threatening but he was in pretty bad shape, so he would out of commission for several months. Sheldon was a tad stressed having to find someone to fill the position; sometimes it can take weeks or even months and he couldn't afford to wait that long. At Sheldon's request, I had posted the help wanted ads in various places around town and just posted one on the bulletin board at the market. By the time I finished Jill had finished getting groceries and was standing in line at the check- out, smiling and waving at a small child in front of her.

"Hi!" The little boy squeaked when I approached.

"Hi!" I returned. He giggled then played shy.

"Hey, where have you been? I had to shop by myself." Jill asked.

"Sorry, a bunch of prospective…and no so prospective candidates were asking me about the job." I told her. "One of them looked like he was stuck in the 60's."

Jilly grinned. "He was looking to work on a ranch?"

"No he was looking for a place to squat. When I told him he had to work, he said, 'Oh man, nothing's for free anymore. Peace dude.' I mocked him raising my hand in the Peace sign. "Then he walked off. Deadbeat."

"Peace dude!" The child blurted out, as if he were mocking me which made Jill, myself and his mother laugh.

"I hope we can hire someone quick." Jill commented.

"Yeah, that would be a big help."

The kid in the cart in front of us dropped his toy so I picked it up, knowing full well that he would do it again and he did…a few times until his mother took the toy from him and he put up a fuss for about ten seconds. Jilly and I looked at each other and were probably thinking the same thing. "This is what our future may hold."

We both forgot that Jill was going to drive home but she didn't even mention it as she was absorbed in that Family magazine.

"Anything interesting?" I asked.

"Just an article on fertility options."

"Oh, no. Jill, you're not thinking about going through that again, are you?"

"Why not?"

"Why not?" I couldn't believe she asked me that after what she went through last time. "Are you forgetting about the reaction you had to those pills? They made you depressed, babe. I don't want to see you go through that again."

"I know." She sighed. "There has to be other options now that they didn't have a couple of years ago."

"Yeah, options that cost more money than I'd like to shell out."

"Are you saying you don't want kids that badly?"

"Not if it means putting us in the poor house, no. There's always adoption."

"I thought of that too, briefly, a few months ago but I don't want to give up on us having our own, Soda."

"We will. Look, Jill I know where this is coming from and I get it, but the last one who did the tests said that there is no need for medications or test tube babies; what did she call it?"

"In vitro fertilization."

"Yeah, that. We're both healthy. We just have to let nature take its course and it'll happen."

"I just want to have a baby or at least be pregnant before I turn thirty."

"You will. We worked on it enough while we were in Tulsa." I grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

Jill sighed heavily, "Yeah". The two of us were silent for the rest of the drive home and we barely spoke while putting the groceries away. I hated it when she was quiet like that. Jill hated arguing, it took the good out of her but we try not to stay angry for long—we were talking again by supper time.

Later that evening while we were relaxing on the porch, the phone rang. "I'll get it." I got up quickly and answered by the third right. "Hello."

"Hey, Soda? It's Dally."

"Oh, hey Dal." This call caught me totally off guard. "How are ya? Where are ya?"

"Uh, Spokane, Washington, I think." He replied with a chuckle. "I'm heading back east. Not having much luck with work."

"What happened to the job in Seattle?"

"They had so many people show up they had to turn some away. Myself included."

"Sorry to hear that." Suddenly I had an idea. "You have impeccable timing, my friend."

"How's that?"

"You ever worked on a ranch?"

"Yeah, a few. Why?"

"One of our guys was in an accident and will be out for the season. The stampede is coming up and we need the extra hands right away."

"Stampede?"

"The Calgary Stampede. Huge rodeo." I paused for a moment. "You got the experience and if you don't mind coming up to Canada to work. The pay is good and you'll have a decent place to live, reasonable rent."

"Sounds cool. Where do you live?"

"Stavely, Alberta." I gave Dally directions and since it was less than a days' drive he could be here by tomorrow afternoon. We talked for a few more minutes and then hung up and went back outside.

"Who was that?"

"Someone who may be able to fill the ranch hand position."

"Oh, who?"

"Dally."

"Dally? He's coming here?"

"Yeah. The job in Seattle fell through and I told him about your dad hiring. He's driving up tomorrow from Spokane to check it out."

"Does he have experience?"

I had to chuckle because I know that's the first thing Sheldon will ask. "Dal's worked on ranches before." I rested my arm on the back of the swing we were sitting on and Jill snuggled in.

"Hope it works out then."

"Me too."

First thing the next morning, when we arrived for work, I talked to Sheldon about Dal. He was open to meeting him and giving him a chance and I was confident that Dally wouldn't let him down.

~Dallas~

I was on the road by 6 am. I like to get an early start so I don't hit traffic and I like the peace and quiet to think. The drive was long but scenic. Oh, man there is nothing worse than driving cross country with nothing to look at. Makes you want to doze off – not a good thing to do behind the wheel.

When Soda mentioned the job opportunity, it interested me. I hadn't worked on a ranch for several years but I liked it more than most other jobs I've had. People have told me I have a way with animals. Though I shouldn't get my hopes up, it couldn't hurt to go talk to Jillian's father and I'd never been to Canada before.

It was mid-afternoon when I turned in to the long driveway, parked my car next to a pick up then went to the door of the huge house and rang the bell. A blonde woman came over and it was easy to see that she was Jillian's mom.

"Hi, there." She said. "May I help you?"

"Hi. I'm looking for Soda. He told me about a job?"

"Oh you must be his friend from Tulsa; he mentioned you'd be coming." She stated, stepping out onto the porch. "I'm Jillian's mom, Barbara."

"Dallas Winston."

"Nice to meet you." She shook my hand firmly; something women don't usually do but it impressed me.

I grinned. "Likewise."

"Soda and Sheldon are probably in the corral behind the stable. I'll walk you over."

"Sure, thanks." We made small talk as we walked down another roadway. Some kid on a small tractor met up with us and was introduced to me as Denny, one of Jillian's brothers. He said hello, shook hands and continued on his way.

"I don't see Sheldon, but Soda's over there." Barbara pointed out and we made our way over. "Soda! Soda!" She called out until he looked over.

"Dal! Hey." Soda jumped off the fence and approached us and shook my hand. "You made it!"

"Yeah, I made it."

"How was the drive?"

I shrugged. "It was ok."

"I'm going to leave you two boys to talk. I gotta back to the house."

"OK. Thanks, Barb." Soda said.

"Thank you." I added with a nod.

"Good luck." She said then went on her way. Soda and I talked for a bit until his father-in-law appeared and we were introduced. Soda wasn't kidding when he said that the first impression of the man is intimidating but he was pretty easy going, believed in hard work and giving people a fair chance. Soda left us so Sheldon and I could talk. He took me to an office inside the stable, I passed him my roughly, hand-written resume and he asked me a lot of questions about what kind of work I've done and who he can call for references. We stepped out into the stable just as Jillian was leading a horse in.

"Hi, Dallas." She exclaimed. "How are you?"

"Good, thanks. Yourself?"

"I'm fine. Good to see you again."

"Yeah, you too."

"I see you two have met." Her father declared.

"Yes, in Tulsa." Jillian replied.

"I've got a couple of calls to make. Jillian would you mind keeping Dallas company? I'll be back in a little while."

"Sure." She replied as she led her horse to his stall and closed the gate. "I think he likes you." She declared as she removed the bridle and replaced it with another without a bit.

"Oh yeah?" I stepped closer to the horse and stroked his face. "Your dad seems like a cool guy."

"He is. He runs a tight ship but as long as you show up and work, he's happy. That's what he liked about Soda. Not to mention the fact that Soda had to help with the birth of a calf."

I chuckled. "Hell of a way to apply for a job."

"He was in the right place at the right time." Jillian stated pulled off the saddle. "You may be as well." She no sooner said that when her horse nudged my arm. "Thunder likes you too. This could be a good, sign." I grinned and continued to admire the animal, hoping that this woman was right. I'd only been on the property for about 20 minutes and I already feel pretty comfortable. Soda entered the stable a couple minutes later.

"Hey, Dal. How'd it go?"

"Um, good. I think." I paused for a moment. "He went to make some calls."

"Well that's good. He wouldn't bother if he didn't think you were qualified." The three of us talked for a bit until Soda walked me back to the house. Mr. Fairchild came back out and we could hear his wife tell him there was a call from someone about the job.

"Tell them thanks but the position's been filled." Soda and I glanced at each other as he approached us. "Well, I called your references and they gave me good feedback, so the job's yours. Ninety-day probation period like any other place. Interested?"

"Yes, sir."

He held out his hand. "Welcome. You can start tomorrow morning. Soda and Jillian will show you around and set you up with some horses."

"Sounds good. Thank you."

"Barbara will get a room ready for you."

"That can wait until tomorrow. Dal can stay with me and Jill tonight."

"Suit yourself. See you in the morning."

"Yeah, see you then." We watched as Mr. Fairchild walked away.  
"Congrats, man." Soda exclaimed.

"Thanks."

"Come on. I'll introduce you to the guys and give you the tour."

"Alright."

~Pony~

Even though I had no desire to go back to work I knew I couldn't put it off any longer, instead of going back when we got home from Tulsa almost a week ago, I had opted to take the rest of my vacation days. The closest I'd gotten to work was to drop off some lesson plans with my teaching assistant to get ready for the summer session that is starting in a few days. I also had yet to turn in my resignation despite having already accepted the position and telling Columbia I'd be in New York no later than the second week of August. I finished getting dressed and made my way downstairs, Ry was sitting at the kitchen table skimming through the papers she had gotten from the doctor a couple of days ago. "How long have you been up for?" I asked.

Ry looks up. "Few hours." she replies. "Lexy dropped Daisy off on her way out of town." I glanced under the kitchen table where Daisy was passed out with her head on Ry's feet. Since we brought Daisy home almost a year ago, she has been attached to Ryann despite her technically being our dog. Lexy had been dog-sitting for us while we were in Tulsa and then for the few days while we were house hunting in New York.

"You're going into the office?" I questioned leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I have to. Carrie said there's a ton of work waiting for me." She puts down one of the pamphlets. "Besides I need to talk to Phil about getting a transfer to a New York office."

"Remember what the doctor told you Ry, don't overdo it." I reminded her for at least the hundredth time since the doctor confirmed that Ryann is indeed pregnant. She stood up and collected her stuff.

"I know, I know. I promise I'll take it easy." She leaned in and puckered for a kiss. "I'll see you for dinner?"

"I shouldn't be home late." I hesitated a second. "I need to talk to your dad and let him know I'm leaving. Did you want me to tell him you're pregnant?"

"If you want to, it's not like he'll care." She replies shortly. "I'm stopping by the library at lunch. Mom is finally back in town but she has meetings all day so I want to tell her before Sophie does." Sophie had figured it out herself when she had met up with us to look at houses and Ry had spent the majority of time throwing up. "I'll call you later. I love you." She gives me another quick kiss.

"Love you too." I replied before she was out the door. I made sure Daisy had food and water before getting my stuff together and heading to work. Instead of going straight to my office, I head for Declan's first. I was surprised to see that Brenda wasn't at her normal post and her desk was empty. I knock on the door and waited.

"It's open, come in."

I pushed open the door and stepped in. "I need to talk to you but if you're busy I can come back."

Declan shakes his head motioning for me to sit down, I shut the door behind me and sat down.

"What's up?" He asked rather casually. He appeared exhausted.

There was no easy way of breaking the news so I just blurted it out. "I got offered a Dean position at Columbia. I'll be leaving after the summer session is over."

"I know and I appreciate your willingness to fulfill your obligations. "

"You know?" I repeat.

"Columbia called for a reference I told them they'd be lucky to have you."

I swear my jaw hit the floor. It wasn't so much a surprise that Columbia called but for him to give me a good reference caught me off guard. "You told them that?"

"Of course. You've been a great asset here." He explained. "I did it as much for you as I did for Ryann. It's good to know she'll be taken care of."

"Thank you for telling them that." I manage to stammer out completely dumbfounded. "And she will be, I promise." I took a deep breath. "There is one more thing and I wanted to tell you before you, hear it from someone else."

"What's that?" he asks.

"We just found out last week that Ryann is pregnant; she's due in January."

Declan ponders over this for a minute or two before saying. "Congratulations." I think he even cracked a smile.

"Th…Thank you."

"I want you to know if you two ever need anything please don't hesitate to call. I know Ryann won't." He paused for a moment while I sat there, still stunned. "I can't blame her for that, but the offer is there." I nodded trying to figure out who the hell this person is and what happened to my father-in-law. The only thing I can figure is the divorce has been a huge smack in the face. He had everything anyone could ever ask for and he threw it away; that's got to be a low blow. We both sat in silence for what seems like minutes when in fact it was probably all of ten seconds. Declan glanced at his watch, which I take as my chance to get out of there and back to the sanctity of my office.

I stood up pushing my chair back. "I should get back to my office got a lot of work to do." I say,

"Of course. So I'll see you and Ryann both tonight?" I froze with one hand on the door trying to remember what tonight is.

"End of the Year Faculty Party." Declan reminds me.

"Right. Yes we'll be there." I reply trying to hide the fact that I had totally forgotten about it. "See you there."

"My eleven o'clock should be out there, would you mind sending her in for me?" I nod again opening the door pulling it shut behind me. The person who I assumed was his eleven o'clock appointment stood up and my day immediately turned from strange to feeling like I stepped into the Twilight Zone. I froze in my spot trying to make sense of why Claire is sitting outside my father-in-law's office.

"Well, hello stranger. I was wondering when I was going to run into you." She said as she stood up and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"I've been out of town." I reply. "He's waiting for you, you can go in."

"Hope we get to catch up soon." She replies in that ultra-sweet way that makes me cringe. She paused before going in Declan's office. "I'll see you tonight."

I shook my head as she closed the door behind her and then I headed for my office. After the morning I had, my attention span was completely shot so I finished my most important tasks then packed up what I needed and headed home. In an attempt to clear my head, I changed and took Daisy for a long run, showered and then settled on the couch for a nap. I awoke sometime later when I felt Ry sit down next to me. "I was just getting up." I mumbled stretching as I sat up, nudging Daisy off the couch.

"Uh huh." Ry replies. "You feeling ok?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"I called your office and the secretary said you had left early. I was worried." She leans down to pet Daisy.

"The conversation I had with your dad threw me for a loop." I deliberately left out the part about Claire showing up.

Ryann straightened up and looked at me. "Oh yeah, how come?"

"He already knew about Columbia, they called for a reference and he gave me a really great one." I hesitate a second. "Then when I told him you were pregnant, he congratulated us and said that if we need anything we shouldn't hesitate to call."

Now Ry looks as shocked as I'm sure I had. "I hope you clued him in on how he would be the last person I would call for anything." Ryann replied calmly as if I had just asked her what the weather was like outside.

"Ryann, I know that and I'm almost certain he does as well. But it was nice to offer."

Ryann rolls her eyes at me. "I guess."

In an attempt to change the subject I ask. "Did you tell your mom?"

"She and Uncle Mickey both; he met us for lunch. She was beyond thrilled, they both were. Not sure how well they took the 'oh by the way we are moving to New York' thing though. Before I left mom was already talking about going into the city to look for an apartment." Neither of their reactions come as to big of a surprise. Maddie had been dropping subtle hints about us having a baby for the past few months and Mickey is just a big sap when it comes to anything to do with Ryann.

I looked at my watch and then at my wife. "One more thing. I forgot the End of the Year Faculty party is tonight."

"Are you going?"

I shrug. "I really don't want to, but I do technically still work there so it's more of an obligation." I smiled at her, "But I really don't want to go by myself." After we got married we had decided together to keep our marriage and personal life as far away from the Harvard rumor mill as possible, so the amount of events and functions Ry went to became fewer and fewer only going to the most important ones.

"I would love to be your plus one." She replied, leaning over to give me a kiss. "I'll go start getting ready." She said as I followed her upstairs to shower and change.

~Ryann~

After twenty minutes of trying on various dresses that just don't seem to quite fit me right I finally give in. While we had been in New York, Sophie who is always looking for an excuse to shop had convinced me to get a few 'not exactly maternity dresses', but ones that would work with my tummy that seemed to have popped since a week ago. I finally settle on a dress with a champagne colored top with a darker champagne sash around the middle and a dark brown bottom half. It's fitted just enough to accentuate the bump but not make it blaring obvious that I'm pregnant. I threw on a pair of heels that I am quite certain I won't be wearing for much longer, applied another coat of lip gloss and rushed downstairs being careful not to trip. "I'm ready, we can go." I declared, grabbing my purse from the table in the hall. Pony stood up grabbing his suit jacket off the back of the couch,

"Let's get this over with." He replied. He was unusually quiet even for him on the short drive over, barely saying two words. It was pretty obvious there was something on his mind. After we've dropped the car off with the valet he slipped his hand through mine. "Whenever you are ready to go just let me know ok?" he said quietly.

"I will."

He gave my hand a gentle squeeze, even though it took me forever to get ready there is almost no one in the actual ballroom; most of the guests are still lingering on the veranda, no doubt sucking the open bar dry. I stopped for a second to talk to Lexy's dad Greg. Having grown up with Lexy, he was as much a member of my family as she is. He stopped talking to Tyler to give me a big hug.

"So when's the big move?" He asked, shaking Pony's hand.

"First week in August, hopefully, if everything goes smoothly." He replies, then he leaned in close to me. "I'm going to get a drink you want anything?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm good. Thanks though." He gave me a quick kiss before heading towards the bar.

Greg looks at me. "I hear congratulations are in order."

"Lexy told you?"

He nods. "She actually told me she was going to be an aunt. I deducted that you were having a baby." Greg chuckled then grew serious for a minute, "How are you doing with the divorce?" If it had been anyone else I probably would have told them to mind their own business but I know Greg is genuinely asking because he cares.

"I'm doing ok." I reply.

Greg nudges me. "You are being summoned." I glance in the direction he was looking and sure enough the Vice-President of Harvard is waving me over. "You'd better see what she wants. Make sure you come and say goodbye before you two move."

"I definitely will." I replied making my way over towards her. As far as empowered women go, Sarah Weaver is way up there on that list. She is a take no prisoner kind of woman. She is one of the few people that isn't completely terrified of my father and has no issue putting him in his place.

"Ryann, darling." She greets giving me a quick hug. "I am so glad to see you tonight. You look positively radiant."

Though her compliment was appreciated, I felt a little embarrassed. "Thank you."

"You remember my husband don't you?" She gestures towards her much, much younger husband who is also about a foot shorter than she is. She and Aunt Maggie would get along fabulously.

I nodded, "Of course." Her husband has a very traditional Greek name that I can't pronounce so I don't even try to. "It's nice to see you again."

"You as well."

She smiled at me. "I was so distraught when I heard about your husband getting a job at Columbia." She shakes her head to emphasis this point, "Such a shame we are losing him. Anyways this young man right here this is Blake." She half dragged the guy from her right side until he's stood next to her. It was pretty clear how nervous he was by the way he kept fidgeting. "Blake needs to have a word with you." She turns towards Blake. "Don't worry she's much nicer than Declan is." She smirks at me. "I'll see you in there darling. You two are already down for sitting with us." She blows me a kiss as she walks away.

"Uh, uh Miss. McKinley." Blake began. I almost have to laugh at him it's been a long time since anyone has called me that.

"Ryann is fine." I told him and he let out a sigh.

"OK, Ryann then. I am uh your father's new personal assistant."

"What happened to Noah?" I blurt out. "Not like I care, he was a miserable idiot." Blake gives me a sheepish grin and brushes the hair out of his eyes.

"Your father fired his entire personal staff, Noah included. The board thought it would be in his best interest to start fresh under the uh…circumstances." He cleared his throat and paused a second. "Anyways your father wishes to speak with you in private and he asked me to come and get you." He motioned for me to follow him which I do. "I didn't realize that you and Dr. Curtis were married until your father mentioned it this morning." He remarks holding the door open for me. "I was in a few of his classes." Blake stopped before we reached the door leading to the pool yard. "Here we are, your father should be right through there. It was a pleasure finally meeting you."

"You as well." I replied as I opened up the door. Sure enough Dad was standing there.

"Blake found you I see."

"Yeah he did. I must say he's a major improvement over Noah." I replied. "He said you wanted to talk to me."

He nodded. "I do." He pauses a second. "I've been doing a lot of thinking and I owe you an apology." Never in my life has my dad ever uttered the words I'm sorry for anything. "I know I haven't been the best father; trust me your mother, and grandparents have made that quite clear but I've always loved all three of my children and I've always wanted what's best for you."

"You didn't let me go to Yale." I blurted out. It was the only thing I can think of to say at that moment. I hadn't thought about that in years I had gotten over it almost as soon as I met Pony but for some odd reason it popped out of my mouth. "You wanted me to marry that loser, Wes and you were never there when I needed you, ever. You were always too busy with work, or golf or whoever your flavor of the month was."

"That is all true and I apologize for it all Ryann. I am not asking you to forgive me and I can't say I'd blame you if you told me you never wanted to see me again." He ran his hands through his hair then adjusted his suit jacket. "I'm just asking for a chance to make it up to you."

"I don't know if you can." I said quietly sitting down in one of the chairs. "You didn't just cheat on mom, you cheated on all of us. You don't even know me or Luke or even Hillary for that matter."

"I know Ryann." He sat down across from me. "But I'd like to. All on your terms."

I nodded slowly. "I'll give it some thought but it's going to take time."

He stood up and held out his hand. "I understand." He helped me up than wraps me in a hug; something he hasn't done in years. I can't even remember the last time he did hug me. "We should get back in there. They'll be serving dinner soon." He added as he released me.

"It's about time, I am starving." Dad opens the door holding it open for me.

"When your mom was pregnant with you two she ate all the time." He smiles at me. "Congratulations by the way, you look beautiful."

"Thanks, Dad." I replied.

"Let's go find your husband and sit down then." He suggested as we make our way towards the ballroom.

~Pony~

I had just gotten my beer when I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around coming face to face with the last person I wanted to deal with, Claire. "So I hear you're Dr. Curtis now." She greeted.

"Something like that." I replied coldly. "Why are you here?" I know good and well that Claire never does anything without a clear and calculated plan.

"I work here, as well. I signed the job offer papers this morning." She smiles at me, than puts one hand slightly on my arm. "I am so looking forward to working with you and catching up." She gives me a suggestive look.

I moved my arm. "It won't be for long. After summer session I'm leaving. I accepted a job at Columbia." I told her. "And as for catching up, I don't think so." I set my beer down and adjusted my tie.

Claire studies my hand for a second. "What's that?" She demanded.

"What's what?" I asked. She pointed at my left hand.

"A wedding ring?. I thought you weren't interested in getting married." She said, placing hands on her hips like I've personally insulted her or something.

"Eight years ago I wasn't." I say shrugging. "Things change." Claire huffed a bit and stomped her foot like a five year old and it dawned on me, "You seriously thought I was just hanging around here waiting for you to come back?"

"I didn't think you'd just run off and get married!" She spat out, her voice raised. "It's your fault we didn't work out, all you had to do was come to California." Instead of wasting my breath arguing with her, I stood there grinning and shaking my head, while she made a complete spectacle of herself.

"Excuse me, I'm really sorry to interrupt." I turned at the sound of Ry's voice, both she and Declan are standing there and I had no idea how long they've been there. "We are going to go in and sit down."

I nod. "I'll be in, in a few minutes." Claire made a weird coughing sound and when I looked at her she looks like she's about to throw up, and even though I shouldn't I can't resist. "Ry this is Claire; Claire this is my wife, Ryann and you've already met my father-in-law." Declan nods without saying a word yet has a look on his face like he was about to tear a strip off Claire.

"It's nice to meet you." Ry replies, "We'll see you in there."

They both turn and walk away and as soon as Claire thought they are out of earshot she started in again. "You married the President's daughter? How the hell did you manage that one?" She paused to give me a cold stare. "No wonder you got so interested in getting married, everyone wants a free meal ticket." Claire spouted obviously not caring that she's practically screaming and people are turning around to look at her. When she finally noticed she shot me one more nasty look before stalking down the hallway. I wave to the bar tender for another beer before heading into the ballroom, dropping in the empty seat next to Ryann.

"She's lovely. I can't imagine why Kate hates her so much." She remarked not looking up from her salad.

"You heard that didn't you?"

"I think everyone in the vicinity heard it." Declan who was seated to Ry's left added leaning over her. He and Vice-President Weaver exchange that look and she nods quickly, than replies.

"I'll take care of it Monday morning." In a lot of ways she is actually tougher than Declan. She is all about being professional and Claire acting like that in front of the entire faculty didn't make a good impression on anyone. I would love to hear that conversation.

"You two have a lot of catching up to do?" Ryann asked as she reached over and straightens my tie, "Do I need to mark my territory or something?" Tyler who was seated next to me chuckled. I rolled my eyes at both of them and turn my attention to dinner. Once everyone was stuffed and the end of the year speeches were done, the band was introduced and slowly the dance-floor started filling up.

Ry nudged me and I leaned in close so I could hear her over the music. "What's up baby?"

"One dance?"

"You bet." I replied standing up pulling back her chair so she could get out. "You look amazing tonight." I say taking her into my arms.

"Thank you." She takes a look around. "It's kind of fitting that the last party we go to is the one we first met at. I feel like I should spill a drink on you or something."

"You bumping into me that night may not have been a total accident." I admitted.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned.

"I wanted to meet you and getting wine dumped on me seemed like a fair trade." I tightened my grip on her, running one hand down her back. "I just put myself in your way."

"You wanted to meet me and you had no idea who I was."

I chuckled. "Not exactly." Ry looked at me, intrigued. "I had seen you around campus a few times and one time when I happened to be with Sean, he told me who you were. Being at the same party with you that night was just luck."

"Why would you do that? I was so embarrassed." She tried to sound stern but the smile on her face is giving it away.

"You were leaving, for all I knew that was my only shot. There is nothing I wouldn't do to be with you." Even though we were in the middle of the dance-floor we both stopped moving. "And maybe if I hadn't, we wouldn't be here tonight."

"I love you." Ry declared, leaning up for a kiss.

"I love you too." I replied, dipping my head to kiss her again.

~Jillian~

I cleared the table and cleaned the kitchen after Soda left. Evenings and weekends have been lonely since we got home from Tulsa since he's been training and getting in shape for his first bull riding event at the Stampede. I was looking forward to the bridal shower for a friend of mine and Siobhan in Lethbridge that weekend.

I sat on the sofa in the family room, flipped through a magazine then surfed the channels on TV – nothing. So, before I even had a chance to really think about it, I was dialing Ry and Pony's number in Boston, hoping they'd be home. After a couple of rings, Pony answered.

"Hello."

"Hey, Pony. How are you?"

"Oh, hey Jill. I'm good, yourself?"

"Fine, thanks. I'm not calling too late, am I?"

"No, not at all." We engaged in some small talk for a few minutes and then he passed the phone to Ryann.

"Hi!" She greeted.

"Hey, Mommy-to-be." I returned. I'm sure she could hear my smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, right now I'm fine. Mornings and occasional afternoons are iffy."

"Ah yes. The morning, afternoon and evening sickness. It'll gradually get better." I told her. "How did your family take the news?"

"They're happy, excited."

"Did you tell your dad?"

"Pony did and he's happy for us. He's actually now making an effort to be part of our lives. Took him long enough."

"Really? Well, that's good, isn't it?"

"I suppose but I just get this feeling that he has a hidden agenda." Ry stated. From everything she has told us about her father, and after meeting him at their wedding, he didn't come off as the warmest person. "He told me that he's sorry for not being the father he should have been and for putting me…us…the family through a lot of stress and heartache."

"Wow." I had to admit I was impressed. "Maybe he's sincere this time."

"I don't know. Mom filing for divorce shook him up and now that he's going to be a grandfather…" Ryann paused. "I'll give him the chance but still not letting my guard down."

"Understandable."

"Oh and get this. He even gave Pony a good reference for Columbia. Though that's not surprising, Dad always did like him on a professional level and now on a personal level."

"That's great!" I replied. "We're so proud of Pony. We were just talking about that the other night with Dallas."

"Dallas? You mean, Dallas Winston?"

"Yeah! Oh, right you didn't know. He's here in Stavely, Dad hired him for the summer." I explained the situation to her.

"That's good. He seemed like a good guy. Not at all what I expected after reading Pony's essay."

"I know, I read it too. I told him he should publish it."

"No kidding." Ry concurred. "Where are they tonight?"

"Soda's out training…or practicing. I imagine Dally is either watching or he's in his cabin."

"How's the training going?"

"He's doing alright on the mechanical bull but a real one is a different story. Anything can happen. I'm a nervous wreck but he's been working and training so hard, I can't ask him not to do it."

"Men."

I chuckled. "Yeah." After a brief pause I spoke up again. "So, anything else new with you guys?"

"Hmm, not really…" She began. "Oh, actually we had a bit of drama the other evening at the faculty party."

"Do tell." This intrigued me.

"Remember when you, me and Kate were talking and one of us mentioned Pony's ex, Claire?"

I had to think of a moment. "Refresh my memory."

"She snubbed Kate and Darry and then took off to California."

"Ohhh, yeah. Her."

Ry chuckled. "Exactly…well, my Dad had hired her, of course not knowing the history." She continued her story describing scene Claire caused the other night. "The girl has no class."

"She sounds like a real piece of work." I added. "What's your dad going to do?"

"I think he was embarrassed, actually. He hires her on the premise that she's a professional and then she acted like a five year old." Ry explained. "Vice President Weaver is going to take care of it. Probably better since she's an objective witness. She's always been really nice to me but you don't want to cross her."

"I'd love to be a fly on the wall to see that."

"You and me both." Ry laughed.

We trailed off onto another conversation reminiscing about our trip to Tulsa and the events that took place there.

"Oh, speaking of which, Cherry called me."

"Really? How's she doing?"

"Good. She sounds happy, she's working at her father's law firm. She's still with her parents but saving to get back on her feet. She's in group counseling and says that it's helping."

"Good for her. She deserves it after what she went through."

"Yeah. I honestly didn't expect her to call but I'm glad she did." She paused for a moment.

"You helped Cherry a lot, Ry. She appreciates it."

"I didn't do it all myself. You and Kate helped and Darry, Steve, Dallas…"

I agreed that a lot of people pitched in but Ry did her job. "You're too modest but you must feel good knowing that she's ok."

"I must admit it does."

Before we realized it, we had spent about two hours talking on the phone. It's always good to hear from Kate and Ryann.


	2. Chapter 2

~Pony~

I had barely gotten the phone back on the receiver before it began ringing again, I took a quick glance at my watch Ryann had called earlier to let me know she'd be home later than normal because of some meeting with her boss. I pick the phone back up, "Hello?" I answer.

"Hey honey." Kate greets as cheerful as ever. I swear at times Kate is a mind reader I had been planning on calling her that night but as usual she had beat me to the punch.

"Hey." I reply sitting down on the couch propping my feet up on the coffee table.

"How is everything? Did you guys find a house yet?" Kate questions.

"We did actually, just waiting for the realtor to call we should hear something early next week."

"Where did you guys end up finding one? Ryann told me you all had looked at a bunch." I sigh,

"Bunch may not be a strong enough word for the amount of houses we looked it. The one we really want is in Westchester not to bad of a commute."

"Well that's good. And how is Ryann, she feeling ok?" Kate asks.

"She's good, she's had a few rough mornings but other than that she's ok." I pause a minute, "I was actually just getting ready to call you."

"About? Is everything ok?" Kate asks cautiously, "Ry told me she was going to the doctor."

"Everything is fine." I assure her, "However we did find out that Ryann is pregnant with twins." There is silence on the other end of the line, and for a split second I'm worried Kate is upset we didn't tell her immediately. "And than she squeals,

"Oh my God that is fantastic. Congratulations is Ryann there?"

"Thanks and no she ended up having to work a little bit longer than normal tonight."

"I hope she's not overdoing it." Kate cautions always the mother hen. "Have you told Soda and Jill I was planning on calling them next and I don't want to spoil anything."

"I had actually just hung up with Soda when you called." I tell her. "Jill wasn't home Soda said she was trying to catch up on work she's going out of town this weekend."

"Oh ok. Ry's mom must be thrilled about her having twins."

"I'm sure she will be once we tell them."

"You guys haven't told them yet?" Kate questions.

"When we found out we were both in shock especially Ry we needed sometime to take it in. We only made the decision to announce it last night." I explain.

"Well that is totally understandable. You and Ry have any plans for this weekend?" Kate asks.

"We leave for Cape Cod tomorrow. Family weekend.." I pause a second, "It's either going to be really interesting or really awkward."

"Why's that?" Kate asks obviously curious.

"Both Maddie and Declan are going." I tell her.

"Whoa wait a sec I thought divorce was imminent?"

"It is. But he's trying to be a part of Luke and Ry's life and she's trying to be supportive. Sophie and Mickey are coming as well I assume as bumpers. Ry had lunch with both of them earlier this week she said they seem to be getting along really well."

"Better separate than together I suppose. Oh well, that's a good thing right?" I stop and listen for a second as the back door opens than slams shut, followed by a loud thud that sounds like someone dropping something on the kitchen table and than a string of words that don't normally come out of my wife's mouth. When Ry yells at Daisy which is something she has never done, I tell Kate,

"Hey I got to go. I'll call you next week. Love you." Not waiting for an answer I hang the phone up and get up going to the kitchen dodging Daisy who comes tearing out of the kitchen and down the hall. The table is covered with what looks like the entire contents of Ryann's office. "Ry you ok?" I ask gently. She turns around her eyes full of tears,

"I got fired." She blurts out, "Oh excuse me "let go"." She says making air quotes. "Phil gave me some bullshit story about budget cuts and how since I was leaving it was easier to just let me go now." She pauses a second to throw a bunch of things into the trashcan, "The jerk probably fired me because I'm pregnant." She sits down holding her head in her hands. "I have such a headache." We both turn as the backdoor opens and Maddie steps through. Us moving and her divorce couldn't have had better timing, Maddie wasn't entirely ready to leave Cambridge for good and had been nice enough to take over our lease when we left. She had very kindly offered to stay at her friend Cindy's house until we left but both Ry and I had insisted it was fine for her to move into one of the extra bedrooms. She looks at me as she puts her purse on the counter,

"Ryann sweetheart are you ok?" She asks gingerly. Lately Ry has been having some major mood swings and she doesn't discriminant when it comes to who they are directed at. For the past few days it's a precede with caution when it comes to Ryann.

"Not really." Ryann groans into her hands before standing up, "I'm going to go lay down for a while." Both Maddie and I nod,

"I'll make you some tea." Maddie tells her,

"Thanks mom." Ry says before turning to go upstairs, she stops and looks at me, "Can you lay down with me?" Even though I have a ton of work to do there is no way I can tell her no,

"Sure." I follow her upstairs, she pulls off her work clothes leaving them in a pile on the floor before pulling on a t-shirt and climbing into bed. Daisy who had followed us upstairs jumps on the bed snuggling into Ryann's right side. "I'm going to take a shower and than I'll lay down with you." I lean down brushing my lips against Ryann's forehead, by the time I'm out of the shower and dressed Ryann is sound asleep, I turn off the light and go downstairs to do some work.

By the time we make it to Cape Cod on Friday night it's to late to do much of anything other than eat dinner, talk a while and than go to bed. Mickey had set up a tee time for Saturday morning and as usual he had gotten the earliest one possible. Somehow I'm up twenty minutes before the alarm goes off I roll over switching it off and lay there for a few minutes. The house is still quiet which comes as a surprise I've learned from past vacation experiences that both Luke and Mickey are early risers and on more than one occasion have taken the liberty to wake everyone up. I untangle myself from Ryann taking a second to tuck her back in before taking a quick shower and getting dressed. When I get back into the room she's still asleep I lean down giving her a gentle nudge, "I'm leaving. Did you need anything?" Very slowly one eye opens than the other. 

"I'm good." she mumbles before rolling back over. I close the door quietly behind me. The house is still mostly silent except for a few strained whispers coming from directly across the hall in the room Luke and his girlfriend are in. The whispers get louder until they turn into screaming that I would wager can be heard throughout the entire house. Sure enough thirty seconds later Declan and Mickey come up the stairs. Declan sighs before knocking twice on Luke's door. 

"I'll be out in a minute." Luke calls through the still shut door. 

"It's 5:30 you need to keep it down your mother and sister are trying to sleep." Declan says. I turn as the door behind me opens and Ry steps out. 

"Everything ok?" She asks rubbing her eyes. Mickey nods, 

"Sure is." He pauses a second when Alison screams something about, 'you didn't tell me they'd all be here'. Followed by what sounds like Luke telling her she needs to be quiet. A moment or two later Luke comes out slamming the door behind him. 

"Sorry." he mumbles clearly embarrassed. 

"You ok?" Ry asks her face laced with concern. Luke nods, 

"Yeah. Sorry I woke you up." he gives her a quick hug before going downstairs. Declan and Mickey turn to follow, 

"I'll meet you down there in a second." I say following Ry back into the bedroom. She pulls off her pajama pants and gets back into bed pulling the blankets up to her chin. "We shouldn't be back much later than noon." I tell her. 

"I'll be fine. Mom is here and Sophie and Dylan should be here in a few hours." she replies propping herself up for a kiss. "Have fun. I love you." 

"Love you too." I reply pulling the door shut behind me. Luke barely says two words to anyone until we are sitting in the golf cart drinking coffee half listening to Declan and Mickey talking to some guy they've known since they started vacationing here. 

"Sorry about Ali this morning." Luke says out of the blue. I shake my head. 

"It's not a big deal." I reply. Luke sighs setting his coffee down. 

"I knew bringing her here was a mistake." he mutters more to himself than to me. He straightens up and looks at me. "She had me up half the night bitching." 

"About what?" I question. 

"Everything. Anything." he turns and smirks at me. "Not like you'd know anything about that being one half of the perfect couple." he gives me a good natured shove. 

"Not even close." I assure him. "Trust me Ryann and I have had our fair share of issues. We actually broke up for three months." Luke looks at me confused. 

"Where the hell was I when this happened?" He asks. 

"The Academy." I explain. 

"Your shitting me." I shake my head. "What the hell happened?" I think for a minute before I start...

If I had known better I would have heeded Dr. Jones' warning that the last few months before my Grad School graduation would be ridiculously work intensive. By March I was drowning. Between countless papers that were due, I still had to finish my thesis, go to classes four days a week and do everything I needed to do for work. Stressed out was becoming a understatement. I found myself for the third weekend in a row having to cancel plans with Ryann so I could stay home and try and catch up. However when Sean called Friday night against my own better judgment I let him convince me that going out to play some pool and have a few beers would be a welcome break. A few beers quickly turned into two bottles of tequila and to many beers to count. Saturday morning I woke up with a start uncertain of where I was and how I got there. After a few seconds it dawned on me that I was in Sean's guest room, I take a quick glance at my watch silently cursing when I realize it's already after one. I open the door and head to the living room Sean is sprawled on the couch. "Ry has called twice looking for you." He groans not opening his eyes. "You remember Molly being at O'Connors last night?" I sit down to tie my shoes trying to ignore the relentless pounding in my head. 

"Vaguely. Why?" I reply. 

"She told Ry you were there with a bunch of chicks drunk off your ass." 

"Great. I take it Ry is pissed?" Sean opens his eyes. 

"She's furious. Good luck." I mumble a goodbye before I leave. Luckily my apartment is only a block away. I've just finished getting dressed from my shower when Ry comes in the front door. 

"I can't believe you blew me off again. To go to some sleazy bar with your friends." she greets. 

"I tried to call you. You had already gone out." I reply. 

"Because you told me how much stuff you had to get done." She retorts sharply. "I'm so glad though that you had time to hangout with your friends." 

"You go out with your friends all the time." I point out. Ry shoots me a dirty look. 

"You know why? Because every time we make plans you blow me off." she snaps back. "You obviously don't have time for us anymore so let's just call it for what it is." She sits down across from me. I sigh, 

"Your right Ryann. I can't give you the time you need right now." I have to look away when I realize her eyes are filling up with tears. I remind myself that this is the fair thing to do. "I think we need to take a break for a while." 

"If that's what you want. Than I understand." she replies trying to keep from crying. She hurriedly brushes a tear away. 

"It's not what I want Ryann but it's what's best for both of us." Ry stands up and nods, 

"Ok." she says quietly as she starts for the door. "I'll see you around than." 

"You know where to find me." It takes every ounce of self restraint I have not to stop her from leaving. And after she's gone I can't help but wonder if I just made the biggest mistake of my life. 

I stop talking and look at Luke. "Ry never told me." he says. 

"You were busy at the Academy." I explain. 

"So what happened?" Luke asks. I chuckle, 

"You know Ry would probably be better at telling this part. You should ask her when we get back to the house." Luke nods getting up to take his turn. 

~Ryann~

After I've eaten enough to satisfy my mom I take the first opportunity to get out of the house. For the most part I'm pretty patient but Alison is on my last nerve. I know it's only a matter of time before either mom or Sophie, my guess would be Sophie says something to her. She had done nothing but complain about everything since she got up. When she didn't get the desired reaction she stormed upstairs saying she needed to make a call. At first opportunity I took my chance, went upstairs changed into my bathing suit and settled outside on one of the loungers around the pool. I had just started to doze off when Luke's voice startled me. "You never told me you two broke up." I slide off my sunglasses and look at him. 

"You go golfing and talk about something that happened seven years ago?" I ask. 

"Something like that." he stretches out on the chair next to me. "So Pony told me the first part and told me to ask you to tell me what happened next. So..." I'm not entirely surprised by this whole thing. Since the day they met they hit it off instantly. It's now to the point if the three of us do something together it's me that's the third wheel. 

"Where did he stop?" I ask making myself comfortable. I didn't realize Pony had come outside until he spoke. 

"When I broke up with you." he says he sits down next to me and I scoot over giving him some room. 

"So what did you two like stay friends or something?" Luke asks. 

"Not at first. For a good month we went out of our way to avoid each other." I explain snuggling in close to Pony as he wraps both arms around me. Luke smirks. 

"Bet that worked real well. Go on." 

"You're such a pain." I tell him before I start. 

The first month after the initial breakup had been brutal there had been plenty of days it was all I could do to force myself to class. And a good part of the time I was just going through the motions. Slowly I started to feel more like myself and than I decided to take mom up on her offer to help her with some volunteer work with the Historical Society. At that point I would have done anything to keep myself busy so he wouldn't be constantly on my mind. When the beginning of May rolled around things had gotten back to normal for the most part. Since I had changed majors in the middle of the year I was planning on taking summer classes and I was spending more time with historical society surprising myself when I realized how much I actually enjoyed it. "You know Nate is totally into you." Hallie whispered to me over the stack of envelopes we were addressing for an upcoming event. I glanced at her. Nate had started volunteering a few weeks earlier he was a History major at Boston University and his adviser had told him a volunteer stint with the Historical Society would look amazing on his resume. We had talked a few times and I had known he was flirting but to be honest I couldn't have cared less. 

"Ok Hal." I replied. Hallie and I were in the same sorority and I knew how loose her lips were the last thing I wanted was her running her mouth about me. 

"Don't you think he's cute?" She whispered again this time a bit louder. As if on cue Nate looked over smiling at us. 

"He's ok. I guess." Hallie let out an exasperated sigh. I groaned to myself as Nate got up and made his way over to us. 

"Did you guys need any help?" He asked. 

"We're fine." I replied at the same time Hallie said, 

"We'd love some." Nate looks between the two of us. 

"Uh Ry?" I glance up at him, "I was wondering if you would go out with me to dinner maybe a movie?" Before I can say a word Hallie answers for me. 

"She'd love to." The urge to smack her is almost overwhelming. Nate looks at me, 

"Would you?" His face is so hopeful I feel bad knowing nothing will ever happen but still I hear myself saying. 

"Sure." 

"Great I'll uh pick you up at 7." I scribble my address on a piece of paper instantly regretting this decision. As far as dates go it hadn't been horrible. Nate was a perfect gentleman sweet and attentive and even after we went out a few more times never pressed for anything more than a quick kiss on the cheek. He swore he understood that I had just gotten out of a relationship. The one time we did kiss I felt nothing Nate on the other hand acted like it was the greatest thing ever. After that he assumed I was his girlfriend and became the equivalent of a wet blanket and started suggesting things like meeting my parents. After a particularly long week of multiple arguments mostly about why he couldn't come to dinner at my mom's house and why I wouldn't go home with him that weekend I knew I shouldn't have agreed to play tennis with Kylie. I hadn't been feeling great lately kinda run down and I had, had some wicked headaches. My instincts proved to be correct when everything started to sway and than went black. I wake with a start. 

"Oh my God Ryann." Kylie shrieks. "Are you ok?" She asks snapping her fingers inches from my nose.

"Miss for the last time I need you to back up." A man's voice snapped. "Ryann can you open your eyes for me?" He asked his voice softening. 

"I think so." I reply wondering why the back of my head is throbbing. Slowly I open my eyes and things start to slid into focus. 

"There you are you." he said his voice full of relief. "Do you remember what happened?" 

"You fainted. One minute you were fine and the next boom." Kylie filled in for me. Clapping her hands to enunciate her point. "You were out the entire ambulance ride." 

"Where am I?" The man stands up. 

"Emergency room. We are running some blood tests. Dr. Kelly will be in to see you soon." he fixes my IV before leaving. As soon as he's out Kylie launches into one of her rambling conversations. The girl is a talker an incessant one at that and that right now is the last thing I want to listen to. 

"Kylie you can go if you want who knows how long I'll be." I interrupt her. Kylie does a piss poor job of hiding the fact she's happy she can go. 

"Only if your sure." She starts standing up. "I do kinda have this thing with Brandon tonight." 

"It's fine." 

"Ok I'll call you later." she calls bouncing out of the room. As soon as she goes I realize that my ride home just waltzed out the door. Both my parents are in North Carolina on a rare trip to see Hillary and her husband. Uncle Mickey is in Atlanta for business. And Lexy and her dad are in Philadelphia for the weekend at a wedding. I had about started to panic when Dr. Kelly came in. 

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" He asks pulling up the stool. He is an older version of Sean straight down to the way they talk. It's like a glimpse into the future. 

"I'm ok. My head is killing me though." He nods. 

"You've got quite a knot. When you fainted you hit your head." He skims through my chart. "The good thing is you aren't showing any symptoms of a concussion. So if your blood work comes back normal you should be good to go. Your going to need to take it easy for a good seventy-two hours. No driving no strenuous activities. I'd prefer you stay in bed and rest as much as possible." he stands up ruffling my hair. "I'll be in as soon as your blood work comes back." he's barely shut the door before there's a knock. 

"Come in." I call the door opens and Pony strolls in. Despite being broken up we had been able to after a while slowly start becoming friends again. 

"Dr. Kelly says you'll live." He says dropping into the empty seat. "He also referred to you as my girlfriend so I'm assuming he doesn't know." his sentence trails off at the end. "How are you feeling?" 

"I'm fine." I reply with mock confidence trying not to freak out about being stranded at the hospital.

"Why are you at the hospital?" Pony studies me for a few seconds he knows me entirely to well. 

"Sean and I met his dad for lunch. We had just gotten back when you got brought in." He pauses. "Ry what's wrong?" 

"I have no idea what I'm going to do. Or how I'm going to get home. Everyone is out of town. And I'm supposed to be on bed rest all weekend." I blurt out annoyed when I feel hot tears rolling down my cheeks. "I'll call Sophie later maybe she can come up here." 

"Ry calm down. I'll take you to your dorm or your parents house." Pony says gently leaning over to pat my hand instinctively I thread my fingers through his. He leans back in his seat but doesn't let go of my hand. A few minutes later Dr. Kelly comes back. 

"So your blood work came back totally normal. Nothing was elevated or out of whack and your not pregnant. If I had to pinpoint a cause I would say either dehydration or exhaustion maybe both." he looks between the two of us. "I'm going to have the nurse get your discharge paper work together. Remember no driving and no strenuous activities." I have to bite my lower lip to keep from laughing we are both aware as to what he's implying. "If you start feeling dizzy or your headache gets worse call me immediately you have my home and office number." He says a quick goodbye before leaving. 

"Ry why don't you just come stay at my apartment until you can get a hold of Sophie or your parents get back." Pony says as I almost lose my balance getting off the bed. 

"I don't want to impose you probably have a million things to do." I stand there a moment waiting for the swaying to stop. 

"You're not trust me." He replies. "I would really prefer you not to be alone." He adds. By the time I'm discharged and in the car I can barely keep my eyes open. I stay awake long enough to get upstairs, change into some pajamas I had left there and crawl into bed. "If you need me I'll be right in the living room." Pony says tucking me in. 

"Stay please." I murmur. Without a word he lays down next to be and I don't hesitate to snuggle up close to him. He wraps both arms around me resting his chin on my head. "I miss this." I mumble into his chest. 

"Me too Ry." He sighs. "Can we give us another try?" 

"I'd like that." 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." I lean my head up and he ever so softly presses his lips against mine. 

"Go to sleep. I'm right here." is the last thing I hear before I fall asleep. 

"That's it." I say turning to Luke. 

"What happened to the wet blanket?" 

"Him and Hallie got married six months later because she swore she was pregnant." I tell him. "Last I heard they were in the midst of a nasty divorce." Luke cracks a smile. 

"I should go check on Ali. I'll catch up with you later." he says going in through the sliding door. I yawn and stretch, 

"How about we go upstairs and take a nap before dinner?" I ask. 

"Sounds good to me."Pony replies getting up than pulling me out of the chair. "You know Ry I'm glad we gave us a second chance." he remarks as we make our way upstairs. 

"Yeah me too." I agree as we go in our room shutting the door behind us.


	3. Chapter 3

September Four Months Later

-Kate-

I almost drop the phone in shock, "Kate are you still there?" Soda's voice asks from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah I'm here. I, I just don't know what to say." I stammer out, still in shock.

"There's nothing you can say. I just wanted to let you guys know what was going on." Soda sounds so unlike himself it's almost scary. His voice is completely flat and emotionless. "I do need you to do me a favor though, is that ok?"

"Just name it." I reply, glad that there is something I can do that can maybe help this situation.

"I don't feel like rehashing this again with everyone, can you let Pony and Darry know for me?"

"Of course sweetie." I reply instantly, "You know our door is always open if you want to come home."

"I know Kate." Soda sighs a second, "I don't know how easy it's going to be to get a hold of me for a while, so I'll give you guys a call when I can."

"Ok honey just know that we love you." I tell him. "If you need anything please don't hesitate to call."

"I love you too Kate." He replies before I hear the drone of the dial tone. I hang up and sit there a moment trying to clear my head before I make the call to Pony. I'm glad at this moment that Lizzie is out visiting my parents, and both Ava and Lucy are down for naps. I don't think neither Darry or I were really surprised that we had another girl, and if you ask me Darry is happy to stay the only man in the house. After making sure both girls are still asleep, I flip through my address book finding Pony's new number in New York, hoping he's home from work. He answers on the third ring,

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me."

"Kate hey."

"Are you busy, I need to talk to you."

"Everything ok? Something happen with you and Darry? Are the girls ok?" Pony asks immediately.

"Yeah. We are all good, it's about Soda." I tell him.

"Soda?" I take a deep breath,

"Him and Jill are having some issues." Silence. The only thing I hear on the other line is total silence.

"You're kidding? Like what? Did something happen?" Pony asks a few seconds later.

"Yeah. Something happened. Long story short is they've been fighting a lot about her not being able to get pregnant. I guess Jill wanted to do more, take some of the treatments her doctor was offering and Soda was completely against it. She felt like he didn't care and he thought she was overreacting. After an exceptionally bad fight Jill went away for the weekend with some friends," I hesitate trying to choose my words carefully. "And she made a mistake."

"Whoa. How did Soda find out?"

"Jill told him as soon as she got home. They are trying to work it out, they are going to counseling at the moment."

"Holy shit." Pony mutters, "Is he ok?"

"I'm not sure." I reply honestly. "He's staying with Dally for the time being while Jill stays in the house."

"When did all this happen? I haven't talked to Soda in a while." Pony asks.

"A month or so ago. He wanted to get his own emotions under control before he told us. It makes sense though, I've called Jill a few times and she never answered or returned my calls which is totally unlike her. I can only assume she must think we are all against her." Truth is Jill isn't dumb, she's got to know that Pony and Darry are always going to take Soda's side. Ryann I imagine will be more diplomatic about the situation, I know how close the two of them are. "Can you let Ry know?"

"I'll tell her when she gets home. If you hear anything else you'll let me know."

"Of course I don't expect to hear from him anytime soon, he said it would be difficult to get in touch with him. I told him to call if he needed anything." I sigh, "Before I forget we are still planning to come to New York for Christmas, Ry is still ok with it?"

"Yeah she's looking forward to seeing you guys."

"Us too. Give Ry our love. Love you."

"Love you too." I reply as I hang up. I jump when I realize Darry is leaning against the door frame. "Jesus you scared me, how long have you been standing there for?"

"Long enough to hear what happened with Soda and Jill." He replies sitting down at the table with me, "I just can't believe it, they always seemed so happy whenever we saw them together." I look at him,

"Yeah I don't get it." I sigh when I hear the baby cry, "Let me go get her we'll talk about this later." I tell him. Darry nods as I go into the nursery.

-Pony-

Ryann stares at me her eyes widening as I finish telling her the news about Soda and Jill. "Oh my God." She mutters. "That's awful and sad." Ryann has never been an overly emotional person but now that's she's pregnant she cries at the drop of the hat, the other night I caught her crying over a commercial. She wipes her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt, "Is there anything we can do?" I shake my head,

"Kate said if Soda needed something he'd be in touch with us. He's staying with Dally so he'll be hard to get a hold of." Ry nods,

"What about Jill has anyone talked to her? Is she ok?" I shrug, however I am not shocked that Ry would ask about Jill. Personally I'm more concerned with Soda and how he's coping but I know Ryann considers Jill one of her best-friends.

"Kate said she tried to call her a few times, she never answered and never called her back, guessing we are probably the last people she wants to talk too."

"Someone should reach out to her, and let her know we don't all think she's a horrible person." I don't have to say a word my silence tells Ry all she needs to know, "I get that he's your brother, but people do make mistakes." She snaps at me. "I'm positive that Jill is hurting just as badly as Soda is, and she's going to have to live with what she did for the rest of her life."

"Ry calm down." I tell her putting a hand on her knee, "You don't need to get yourself all riled up. I know that people make mistakes, but as you said Soda is my brother. And while I agree Jill is hurting she's not my biggest concern." I tell her. Ry takes a few deep breaths, resting one hand on her ever growing stomach. She's got four months to go till her due date in January, but looking at her you'd think she was a good eight months pregnant.

"I just feel bad for her." She adds, sniffing again. I reach over and hand her a tissue.

"I know Ry, and I know you feel like you need to help everyone but there are somethings you can't fix." Ry gives me a look, "And honestly Ry it's none of our business." She settles back against the couch snuggling under my arm, "If Jill needs you she knows where to find you."

"I know. I know." The two of us sit there quietly until the doorbell rings,

"You expecting someone?" I ask as Ry stands up,

"Sophie. She's got a bunch of designs she wants me to look at for the nursery." Sophie has been wanting to venture out into nursery design, and Ry having twins was the perfect opportunity for her. And Ry gladly let her do it, one less thing for her to do.

"I'll let you girls get to it. I've got some work to do, I'll be in my office if you need me." I get up pressing a kiss to the top of Ry's head then make my way to my office while Ry goes to get the door.


	4. Chapter 4

October One Month Later

-Soda-

One glance at Ellen who is our marriage counselor and it's clear to see she's as over this as I am, she sighs shutting her eyes briefly while she rubs her temples, and I can't help but wonder if she's got a headache. I've know I've had one since I stepped foot in the office. Jill and I have been visiting Ellen three times a week, and lately it's become clearer and clearer it's getting us no where. But yet here I am for my one on one session, "In my professional opinion..." Ellen starts before pausing I imagine to collect her thoughts, "These sessions aren't really benefiting you or Jill anymore." I could have told you that I think to myself but instead I keep my mouth shut. "And there really isn't anything else I can do." She pauses again, "I talked to Jill about this yesterday, and told her the same thing. Right now my best advice is for you two to separate temporarily for a few months, I know you are already not living together, I think it's in your best interest to separate completely, go somewhere where you two aren't constantly running into each other, and you aren't always around her friends and family." This had come up a few weeks ago that I was becoming increasingly uncomfortable around her family, to their credit they had really tried not to take sides but the tension is there especially around her brothers.

"And what did Jill say?" I ask. Ellen sighs,

"She agreed that she thinks you both need time away from each other to figure things out. However she did tell me that all her friends and family are already here and she really has no where else she can go." Ellen looks at me, "She mentioned you have family in the US that you could possibly stay with." I nod,

"I'm sure I could work something out with one of my brothers to stay with them." I reply. Ellen looks relived,

"Good. Great." She replies, "I do suggest and I told Jill this as well that you two stay in contact, you don't have to talk every day, maybe once a week just to see how you are both feeling, and where you stand." She smiles triumphantly, "I really feel this is the answer to getting your marriage back on track." Not once since we started seeing Ellen has she uttered the word divorce, and she forbade both Jill and I to say it, to her it's not a viable option. She rambles on and on about how this is going to be the solution to all our issues for the last twenty minutes of our session before I can finally leave. I drive to the cabin I've been sharing with Dal since this whole mess happened, him being here was a total stroke of luck, had he not I would have been stuck in the house with Jill, and would have no one on my side at all.

"How'd the shrink session go?" Dal asks as I open the door.

"Same shit different day." I reply. "She did suggest I get out of here for a while, thinks a complete separation for a few months will help get things back on track." Dal looks up from the map he's studying,

"You believe that?" I shrug, Dally doesn't wait for me to elaborate, "So you heading back to Tulsa?"I sit down in one of the chairs and run my hands through my hair,

"I was actually thinking New York." I tell him. "Kate just had Lucy and she's got her hands full with the other two girls. I really don't want to be a burden on them." I also know Kate, I know how she'd try to fix this situation and at this point I don't even like to talk about it. I just want to get away from here and clear my head. "And I know Pony and Ry have the room." Dal nods,

"I'm thinking of heading out myself." He tells me folding up the map, Dal has never stayed in one place for too long, and I'm pretty sure I am the only reason he's been here this long already. "Talked to a buddy of mine in Jersey, said he'd hook me up with a job driving a truck, was thinking of checking it out. If you want I'll drop you off on my way, long drive could use the company."

"I'll call Pony in the morning, make sure it's ok with him and Ry, but that would be great."

"Let me know I'm ready whenever you are." Dal replies. The more I think about it the more I realize how good getting away from here even on a temporary basis sounds, and I'm still thinking about it long after we've turned in for the night.

-Ry-

At this point in time getting or being comfortable is a futile point, it takes five, ten sometimes fifteen minutes to find a somewhat comfortable position and within minutes I am totally uncomfortable and have to move starting the entire process over again. At my last doctor appointment she found my blood pressure a bit to high for her liking and told me I needed to start taking it as easy as possible and spend four to six hours not including when I go to bed for the night off my feet. Since this happened I've been under the watchful eye of pretty much all my family members who all so generously volunteered to take turns babysitting me. If mom and Sophie weren't in the room next door doing work on the nursery I would have given up on this whole rest thing and started the pile of laundry I have waiting downstairs. However I am not interested in another lecture the one I got yesterday from grandma was more than enough. The phone ringing is a happy distraction, "You got that Ry or do you need me too?" Mom calls from behind the closed bedroom door,

"I got it." I call back, "Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Ry. Hey it's Soda." For a second or two I am in shock, as far as I know no one has heard from Soda since the last time he talked to Kate and that was well over a month ago. "Ry?"

"Hey. I'm here. How are you?" It's definitely somewhat of a relief to hear his voice, I know we've all been worried sick about him.

"Hanging in there. How 'bout you?" He asks.

"I'm good have rough days now and then but overall I'm good." I reply.

"Good, that's good to hear. How much longer you've got?"

"Technically I'm due in January but my doctor isn't to optimistic that I'll make it that long, she's shooting for sometime in December." I explain.

"Oh not to much longer." Soda replies than hesitates for a second, "I don't like to do this but I kinda have a big favor to ask."

"Yeah whatever you need." I say instantly, Soda laughs,

"Our marriage counselor suggested a temporary separation, for Jill and I." he starts, "Jill really has no where else to go, so I was wondering if it would be ok if I came and stayed with you guys for a while?"

"Of course you can stay as long as you need too. We'd love to have you."

"Are you sure Ry? I don't want to be a burden on you guys."

"I am positive, it's no problem at all. When will you be here?" I ask.

"Couple weeks I guess, Dal is dropping me off on his way to Jersey. When I have a better idea I'll call you guys."

"Sounds good." I pause a second, "I am so sorry, I hate that this happened to you."

"Thanks Ry. It'll be good to get out of here for a while, things up here are just awkward."

"I imagine that would be the case. How did Jill's dad take the news you both are leaving?" This warrants a chuckle from Soda,

"Honestly I think he's relieved to see me go, he's tried to stay out of it but..."

"Jill is his daughter." I finish for him.

"Exactly."

"I'll let Pony know you'll be here soon when he gets home from work."

"I already talked to him, I just wanted to ask you as well." Soda replies. The two of us talk for a few more minutes before we hang up, Soda promising to call as soon he has more details. After I hang up I get up and head down the hall pausing at the door,

"Ryann you are supposed to be napping." Mom says without looking up from the mound of paint swatches she has in front of her, "Who was on the phone?"

"Soda." I tell her, both her and Sophie look at me.

"Oh how is he doing? Poor thing." Mom asks, both her and Sophie know what's going on between Soda and Jill.

"Ok I guess, he's coming to New York he's going to stay with us for a while something about a temporary separation." I tell them.

"Marriage counselor suggest that?" Mom questions, I nod. "Must be a last ditch effort, temporarily separating usually is, makes the divorce process easier." Sadly my mother is a pro at marriage counseling she could write a book, unfortunately it never did much good for her and dad.

"Oh ok now can we talk about something happier?" Sophie interjects. "Now I know you said "neutral colors" but what about some pink?" Sophie is convinced without a doubt that I'm pregnant with twin girls, and lately has been pushing the pink thing. I shake my head, "Yeah yeah I forgot how opposed to pink you are." I yawn leaning against the door,

"Why don't you go lay back down Ry, I'll bring you a cup of tea." Mom suggests. I nod going back into the bedroom and laying down.


	5. Chapter 5

December 12

-Soda-

After being in New York for around a month and a half give or take, I know it's time to start making some long term decisions. I'm still not sure if I'm going to stay in New York or go back to Canada and try and make things work with Jill. Two days of thinking about it and I am no where closer to making a decision and all I've succeeded in is giving myself a major headache, so I decide to get a second opinion. I wait until after Pony has left for the Christmas party at Columbia, at this point Ry is basically housebound so she wasn't able to go with him. "Ry can I talk to you?" I ask, she looks up from the baby name book she's studying,

"Yeah of course." She replies setting the book down, "What's up? Is everything ok?"

"Just need some advice." She nods,

"Ok shoot." I know she's got to be thinking why I am asking her instead of Pony, especially since the two of us have gotten even closer since I got here, but I know in this situation he won't be an impartial advice giver and I'm pretty sure Ry will be.

"I not sure what to do about Jill and I." I start, "I was hoping by now I would but I really have no idea, and I don't want to drag things out unnecessarily."

"Well, I think you need to ask yourself can you see yourself going back to Alberta and working things out with her and would you be happy if you chose to do that." I think for a moment or two,

"I don't know." I reply slowly. "I still have doubts I'll ever fully be able to trust her again. And than there's the fact that I really like it here. I love my job, I'm making friends, and it's great being close to my family." I had no intention of finding a job when I first got here. When Jill and I decided to temporarily separate we split the money in our checking and savings account, and since neither Pony or Ry will take any money I've offered I have plenty to live on. However after two weeks I was going crazy from not working, I was able to get a job at a horse ranch not to far from the house. And what started as a part-time job has turned into me working at least sixty hours a week and that's a slow week. I absolutely love it. Ry smiles,

"I am so glad you like it here and you know you can stay as long as you want." She tells me, "So I have a question do you think Jill would be willing to move here in order to work things out?"

"She'll never leave her family." I reply.

"I guess I sort of figured that." I sigh,

"I just don't know Ry, what do you think?"

"Honestly I don't think it would be fair to either of you if you moved back or she moved here if the trust isn't there." She starts, "It would be one thing if you thought she'd be able to earn it back in time but that's not really the impression I'm getting from you." I shake my head,

"I don't know if she could." I reply honestly. "I'm having a really hard time moving on from this, I guess a part of me feels that she may have done it to be spiteful, or to get back at me because I didn't want to do all the things her doctor suggested." It's the first time I've actually admitted that to anyone that, that is how I feel and it's like a huge weight is lifted off my shoulders.

"Here's the thing you need to consider if you two decide to work it out and give it another go are you going to spend your life wondering if it's going to happen again, or if it already has, and are you going to question everything she says and does? You don't want to live like that, all it's going to do is breed resentment between the two of you, and that's not healthy for anyone or any marriage." Ry finishes talking and looks at me, "No one can make this decision for you, you need to do what's best for you and know that no matter what you decide we'll support you."

"Thanks Ry, you've actually helped a lot."

"Good I'm glad." She replies, "By the way when was the last time you and Jill have actually spoken?" I think for a few seconds, our communication has been sporadic, but lately it's been pretty much nonexistent.

"Not sure. Three weeks. Maybe more. Sometime in November." Ry gives me a knowing smile turning her attention back to her book, I know immediately the point she is trying to make. There is no urgency for either Jill and I to talk things out if it was something both of us or even one of us really wanted there would have been a serious effort to talk regularly and there just isn't. "Point made." I tell her. Ryann and I spend the rest of the evening with her running at least a hundred names by me, and watching TV until Pony gets home around eleven.

"You feeling any better?" He asks Ry leaning over to give her a kiss, on top of her being very very pregnant she's also been fighting a cold/flu type thing for over a week now. The poor girl is miserable she told me a few days ago she's literally counting the days until the doctor gives the ok to deliver.

"I'm alright." Ryann replies automatically. Pony looks at her, "What? Seriously I'm fine."

"No fevers?" I hope for both their sakes it happens sooner rather than later, she's miserable and he's a nervous wreck.

"Just a little one. Nothing crazy, it's hasn't spiked or anything." Ry tells him. "But I'm going to bed because you know I have to rest and what not." She tells us both good night and makes her way upstairs.

"Doctor give you guys any idea of when this is going to go down?" I ask Pony. He shakes his head,

"It could be weeks it could be tomorrow. All she said was if Ry got a fever that was over 101, wouldn't break or spiked more than twice in a two hour period we had to take her to the hospital and she'd get admitted. So who knows." He tells me.

"Hopefully it's soon." I tell him. Pony nods in agreement, the two of us hang out for a while longer before we both go to bed for the night.

December 15

-Kate-

My to-do list for the trip to New York seems to be growing by the minute if not second, Darry and I haven't really gone anywhere except a weekend trip to the lake with my parents since we've had the girls. Truthfully I am not looking forward to flying with a six month old, a two year old and a four year old. "Hey honey." Darry says coming into the kitchen, "All three girls are asleep finally, Ava needed four stories, she's starting to take after her uncle." He says sitting down next to me, he leans over looking at my list, "Two-Bit and Marcia booked their tickets today." He informs me, "They were able to get on the same flight as us." Originally it was just going to be Darry, I and the girls, Two-Bit had been on the fence about going, and apparently finally decided to come.

"When is your last day of work?" I ask, "We leave on the 22nd and I have done nothing."

"I was planning on the 21st but I can stop working earlier than that if you want." I give him a look, "Yeah tomorrow is my last day. I'm going to go take a shower." He says before leaving, I nod going back to my list. I glance at the clock on the wall when the phone rings close to 10.

"I swear if that's Two-Bit." I say half to Darry who is now in the living room watching TV and half to myself, "Hello?"

"Kate hey it's me." Pony answers.

"Hey it's late, what's the matter?" I reply, "Did Ryann have the twins?"

"Not yet but according to her doctor it's imminent. She just got admitted a few hours ago." He says.

"Is she in labor? Oh my God is she ok?" Darry has moved from the couch to leaning against the door to the kitchen listening, I put the phone on speaker so he can hear as well.

"She's not in labor, they are considering inducing her if they can get her fever down enough, other than that they are talking c-section." He explains.

"Fever? Is she still sick?" I had talked to Ry a few days ago and she had sounded awful.

"Yeah. We thought she was getting over it, but then it got worse." I'm surprised at how calm he sounds.

"You aren't at the hospital by yourself are you?" I ask, Pony chuckles.

"Hardly. Soda came with me and Luke and Sophie just got here. Everyone else is on their way from Boston as we speak."

"Good that's good. How's Ry doing?"

"She's sleeping at the moment."

"Sleep is good. I'll let you go but as soon as you know something call us, I don't care what time it is."

"Kate I don't want to call you in the middle of the night," Pony starts before I cut him off,

"You call no matter what time it is. Promise me you will."

"Ok I promise either I or Soda will call you no matter what time it is."

"Good. Give Ry all our love and tell her we are thinking about her, and we love you too."

"Love you too. Bye Kate." He says before we hang up.

"You aren't going to sleep tonight are you?" Darry questions, "I'll go make coffee."

"Thanks honey." I sit back down at the table and get back to my list.


	6. Chapter 6

December 16th

-Pony-

After I hang up with Kate I go back to the waiting room, at this point there's really no reason for everyone to hang around, when we have absolutely no idea when and if anything is going to happen tonight. Grudgingly they all agree to go home after making me promise numerous times that I will call as soon I know something, anything. I have no doubt that Soda, Sophie and Luke would have all set in that waiting room all night with no qualms about it, none at all. Once we've said our goodbyes I go back to Ryann's room, I'm surprised to see she's actually awake. She's been in and out since we got there, "I called Kate and sent everyone else home." I tell her pulling the chair closer to the side of the bed,

"Did someone call mom?" Ry asks. I nod,

"Sophie called and your parents and Mickey are all on their way from Boston, they are going straight to Sophie's apartment." I reply, "Don't worry about anything everything is taken care of." Ryann yawns, "Why don't you try and get some more sleep? I'll be right here." She reaches out taking my hand threading her fingers through mine, I give her hand a gentle squeeze. Within a few minutes she's fallen back asleep. For the next few hours she's in and out while nurses pop in periodically to check on her, right around 6am I know something is up when the nurse takes her temperature and immediately leaves without uttering a word. Sure enough Dr. Browning comes in a few minutes later,

"So here's the deal." She starts, both Ry and I really like her. One she's a Harvard alumni, is really good friends with Sean who recommended her, and two she's very straight forward and to the point. Which both Ry and I appreciate, the first time she met us at Ry's appointment she said she won't sugar coat anything and if we don't want that then she's not the doctor for us. "Her fever isn't going away or even down enough for my liking." She pauses to study the chart in her hand, I glance at Ry who is now wide awake and listening intently, "And I hate to keep pumping you full of medication that is obviously not working. At this point I think the only option we have is to go ahead and do the c-section." She looks at both Ry and I assume looking for some sort of reaction. "My fear is if we wait it's going to put to much stress on all of you, and we don't want it to turn into an emergency. Are you both ok with this?" She asks leaning against Ry's bed,

"If that's what you think is the best, than absolutely." Ryann responds immediately.

"I agree." I add. Dr. Browning nods,  
"I'll start the process of getting it set up, figure forty five minutes or so. Someone will be in with your scrubs." She says motioning towards me, "I'm sure you need to call you family, let them know if everything goes right we should have babies in about two hours."

"Thank you." Ryann says.

"Not a problem I'll see you both soon." She says as she leaves, as soon as the door is shut Ryann looks at me,

"Are you ok with this?"

"The last thing I want is for something to happen to any of you, so if this is going to prevent it then yeah I am definitely ok with it." I tell her. "Let me start calling people they'll kill me if they miss it." By the time I've called everyone that needs to be called, the nurse is back.

"You put these on over your clothes and someone will be out to get you as soon as we are ready." She says before they wheel Ry down the hall.

-Soda-

I had left the house almost as soon as Pony had called, but by the time I get back to the hospital the waiting room is full of Ry's family. The next hour crawls by no one really says anything except for an occasional comment, "Luke stop pacing you are driving me crazy." Sophie snaps at Luke who has been pacing for the last thirty minutes straight.

"How long is this supposed to take?" He asks glancing at his watch.

"The doctor said about two hours." Maddie tells him gently, she's sitting in the seat next to me and I can tell she's nervous she's been twisting a ring she's wearing around her finger since she got here. "So it should be soon." All of us turn when the doors leading to the maternity ward swing open and Pony walks out.

"Is she ok?" Sophie asks almost knocking her chair over she gets up so fast.

"Everyone is happy and healthy." he reports. Maddie who has been clenching my arm since the door opened lets out a sigh of relief, as does Mickey who is standing to my left. "It's a boy and a girl."

"I told you." Luke says. We all had our own idea of what Ry was going to have, Sophie and I both thought it was two girls while Maddie, Declan and Mickey were all leaning towards two boys.

"Can we go see her?" Maddie asks. Pony nods,

"Yeah she's out of recovery. It's room 1810 go straight down the hall take the first right and it's the third room on the left." Pony tells them. Maddie, Declan, Luke and Sophie all head down the hall. Pony sits down stretching, he's been up since yesterday morning at 7am and I don't think he's been asleep yet.

"You've got to be exhausted." I point out sitting down next to him, "I can't believe you're a dad."

"Yeah right it's kinda weird." He yawns, "And I am."

"Did y'all pick names out yet?" Pony nods,

"Charlotte Anne and Michael John." Mom had been Elizabeth Anne, we all figured whoever had a girl first would use the name Elizabeth as obviously Darry and Kate had.

"Mom would have liked that." I tell him quietly. Darry had told us in a rare moment of emotion after Ava had been born how hard it had been to have kids knowing mom and dad would never see them, and I imagine Pony is feeling that way now.

"I'd like to think so." He replies. "I should probably call Kate and let her know. You go see Ryann she was asking if you were here." I give him a hug as we both stand up, before going down the hall to see Ry and my new niece and nephew.

-Kate-

I almost jump out of my skin when phone rings right around 8am our time. Ava looks up at me from her bowl of cereal like I've lost my mind. "Hello?" I practically scream into the receiver.

"Wow. Hi Kate." Pony answers. Two-Bit and Darry both come out of the living room, Darry who had been up most of the night with me waiting decided to take a day off of work, and Two-Bit had stopped over on his way to work to talk to us about Christmas.

"Well?" I ask pointedly.

"Ryann had the twins at 7:50am our time, everyone is good." I let out a sigh of relief that I had been holding since he had called the night before. "Boy and a girl."

"I am so happy for you two. Congratulations." I squeal into the phone.

"Thanks Kate."

"Names? I need to get somethings monogrammed for them before we leave." Pony laughs,

"You sound like Sophie. Charlotte Anne and Michael John."

"Perfect, absolutely perfect. I bet Uncle Mickey is overjoyed with the name Michael?"

"I'm sure he is. It's also mine and Luke's middle names so it made sense to use." We all know why they used John as a middle name so I feel no need to mention it. I knew if they had a girl she'd be Charlotte, Ryann had mentioned it's her, her mom's and her grandma's middle names along with being her great-grandma's first name.

"Both names are perfect. I know you are probably exhausted so give us a call whenever you get home, any idea how long you are in the hospital for?"

"Ry's doctor said probably about four, unless something happens. Both Charlotte and Michael checked out well so right now there aren't any concerns."

"How much did they weigh?" I know from working in labor and delivery a lot of time multiple births result in low birth weight.

"Michael was 5lbs exactly and Charlotte was 4lbs 6oz."

"That's not bad, guess all that bed rest paid off." I reply.

"Yeah. I'll give you a call later this week though. And Ry said for you not to even think about not coming for Christmas she's looking forward to seeing you."

"We are too. Love you."

"Love you too." He replies, as we both hang up.

"I can't believe Pony has kids." Two-Bit says as I replace the phone on the receiver. "That's crazy." Darry nods in agreement. "Steve is coming to New York now too?" Two-Bit asks.

"Yeah Soda invited him a few weeks ago, I think Cherry is coming too." I tell him. Soda invited Steve shortly after Steve and Evie split, Evie had been screwing around with some truck driver from Michigan every time he came through Tulsa. Ryann had extended the invitation to Cherry when she found out that Cherry was going to be spending holidays alone. Her kids are going to spend it with Randy's parents and her parents already had plans to go on some cruise with their other retired friends. I think it's sweet the two of them have stayed in contact, but then again Ry really did go out of her way to help her.

"It should be interesting."Darry adds. Two-Bit and I both nod in agreement. "I'm going to go pick up some stuff from the site and then I'll be back." He tells me giving me a kiss, "Two-Bit you want me to drop you off?"

'Sounds good." I tell them both goodbye then go about doing laundry so I can start packing.


End file.
